Shower
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya mandi air dingin HunHan/Yaoi/Fluff/DLDR (by: eviloshhd)


**_"Shower"_**

Author: evilosh_hd

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Rate: T+

Length: Drabble.

* * *

 **oOo**

 ** _Standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _Ideas © OTP Prompts on tumblr_**

 ** _I own nothing except this story_**

 **oOo**

* * *

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata yang memicing. Satu alisnya terangkat naik ketika melihat reaksi si mungil yang malah menatapnya dengan penuh binar di sepasang mata beningnya.

"Tentu saja!" Serunya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Sehun menghela nafas. Sebal dengan senyuman Luhan.

Luhan diam saja sudah menggemaskan. Apalagi kalau tersenyum seperti itu, tingkat menggemaskannya jadi berkali-kali lipat dan Sehun jadi ingin mengurung tubuh si mungil dan mengajaknya _bermain_ sampai pagi dibawah selimut!

Sehun sebal.

Sebal karena tidak bisa mengajak Luhan _bermain_ dibawah selimut untuk saat ini.

"Tapi ini musim dingin, Sayang." Sehun mengingatkan. Jemari panjangnya bermain di rambut kecoklatan Luhan yang sepertinya enggan menggubrisnya. Terbukti dengan kelakuan si mungil yang mulai melucuti penutup tubuhnya hingga hanya menyisakan bokser.

Sehun mendesah panjang lagi. Percuma juga sebenarnya dia mengingatkan Luhan. Luhan itu keras kepala. Sekali ingin sesuatu harus dituruti. Kalau keinginannya tidak terkabul, bisa-bisa nanti Sehun menjadi bahan untuk sate dagangan Kris -kakak sepupu Luhan. Dan Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Membayangkannya saja sudah sanggup membuat Sehun serasa mati berdiri.

Pada akhirnya Sehun menyerah juga. Dia juga mulai melucuti penutup tubuhnya hingga tersisa bokser untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya. Tubuhnya langsung menggigil, tapi dia tetap mencoba bersikap biasa karena kekasih mungilnya itu sepertinya baik-baik saja ditengah udara yang menusuk ini. Si mungil itu bahkan melompat girang ketika melihat penampilan Sehun sudah sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku mencintamu, Sehun!" Serunya lalu mengecup Sehun sekilas tepat dibibir.

Sehun tersenyum. Setidaknya dia berhasil mendapat sebuah kecupan dari kekasihnya. "Aku juga." Balasnya.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Laki-laki mungil itu segera menarik Sehun ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Sampai didalam, keduanya lalu memposisikan diri dibawah shower dengan saling berhadapan dan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing. Tangan mungil Luhan lalu terulur untuk menyalakan keran, membuat air meluncur dengan bebas mengguyur badan keduanya.

Luhan sangat bahagia.

Tapi Sehun menderita.

Luhan melompat riang.

Sehun menggigil tak karuan.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?" Luhan bertanya diantara kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan absolut karena keinginannya telah terkabul tanpa mempedulikan kondisi Sehun yang berada dibalik punggungnya.

Sehun diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Bibirnya masih bergetar dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan sekalipun sudah terbungkus oleh selimut tebal.

Luhan lalu menoleh. Sepasang matanya membola ketika melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat.., mengenaskan? Laki-laki mungil itu seketika merasa bersalah, diambilnya handuk kering yang tersampir lalu membalut tubuh Sehun dengan itu dan memeluknya.

Sehun mencoba tersenyum sekalipun bibirnya terasa kaku. Apalagi ketika si mungil melesakkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana.

Ahh, betapa dia mencintai kekasih menggemaskannya ini.

Berada diposisi yang sama selama beberapa saat membuat Sehun sadar jika tubuh bagian atas Luhan tidak tertutupi apapun. Dibukanya selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu menyelimutkannya lagi. Kali ini dengan tubuh mungil Luhan yang juga ikut terbungkus didalamnya.

"Hangat?" Sehun berbisik.

Luhan mengangguk, tangan mungilnya melingkar dipinggang Sehun lalu memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Membiarkan tubuh telanjang mereka bersentuhan dan memberikan getaran-getaran menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

"Luhan..." Sehun kembali berbisik.

"Hm?" Luhan menjawabnya masih dengan bibir yang ia tempelkan diperpotongan leher Sehun.

"Kalau kita seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kita berakhir.., kau tahu 'kan? Dibawah selimut. Saling berbagi kehangatan-"

"Aku tahu." Potongnya.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Ayo lakukan itu." Potongnya lagi. Kali ini laki-laki mungil itu dengan sedikit nakal mengecup leher Sehun menggoda.

Sehun tersenyum bodoh dengan perlakuan Luhan.

Mungkin lain kali jika Luhan mengajaknya lagi untuk mandi air dingin bersama, Sehun akan langsung menurutinya tanpa protes.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua._

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah jika untuk menghangatkanmu..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola~!

Selamat datang(?) di akun fluffaddict520! Akun ini bukan milik pribadi, akun ini adalah akun bersama dan tempat untuk _fanfiction_ HunHan yang bergenre fluff oleh banyak author dan mungkin kalian tidak akan menyangka itu siapa saja :p

Tunggu karya mereka ya!

 **520!**


End file.
